


Healing?

by Logicalname777



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AFTER IW, Angst, Blood, Brainwashing, Gen, Gore, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, poorly written fight scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalname777/pseuds/Logicalname777
Summary: “Run baby! Run please!”“Papa? Mama?”~*~My name is Yele-ERROR FALSE INFORMATION; NAME: ALLY ERLINESMy name is Ally Erli-ERROR FALSE iNFORMATION; NAME: YELENA-OVERRIDE; ERROR; OVERRIDE; ERROR-"Hey, I love you."OVERRIDE: Logic unsound.





	1. Prologue

The pain was unbearable. The table underneath me felt cold, even though I’d been strapped to it for days on end. The slop they fed me was bubbling up in my throat and I pulled on the leather straps on my body. The thin cloth on me felt as though it was searing itself into my skin as I writhed. Suddenly I hear screaming and then, I realize it’s my own. It sounds so familiar. Feels like I’ve screamed like this once before.

_ “Run baby! Run please!” _

_ “Papa? Mama?” _

My scream turns angry and all I can think about are my parents. I’m here for them, I remember. They were killed in Sokovia, my home. My home is so far away now. My house, burnt to ash. The leather rips and I sit up, violently. I’m not screaming anymore. No sound is coming out of my mouth. I’m clenching my fists, trying not to break anything around me. I close my eyes and let the water come out. They died and I was too weak. I’d been separated from them for years. And today was my final training to catch their killer.

“Ah, yes, lovely my dear,” The doctor says. I look up at him and he wipes the tear from my cheek. “Now, who are you?”

“The brown recluse,” I respond. “Agent 39 sir.” The doctor smiles, wickedly.

“Good my dear; in public, what is your name?”

“Ally,” I state. “Ally Erlines, daughter of the renowned scientist Erik Erlines, you sir.”

“That’s right, now, why are you in training?” He asks.

“To avenge my parents,” I say. “Like the so-called avengers never could.”

Dr. Erlines’ smile drops. “No,” He says. He turns. “Wipe her once more, then we’ll be done.”

Other people nod, but I sit there confused. “Doctor, what do you- what’s happening- why are you-”

“Ally, you are my daughter, there is no reason to avenge me,” He coos.

“N-no! I remember my father telling me to run! We… we were on the edge of the country, and, and he told me to run… the ground was lifting-”

“I am your father!” Dr. Erlines yells. “I got out with you! I’m not dead!” He sounded angry, and was so clearly lying. Suddenly there are hands on my shoulders pushing me backwards. Metal is clasped around my head. “Make sure she doesn’t turn out like the previous asset.” Is all I hear before I blank.

 

~*~

 

I wake up, to slow beeping. Something warm was around my hand. I sit up slowly. I was in a white, metal bed with two warm hospital blankets on me along with what looks like a quilt.I look over and see another hand wrapped around mine. I follow up the arm to the owner and see a man. I jerk my hand away. “Who are you?” I ask. This feels oddly familiar, like it’s happened before.

“It-its me baby, it’s Papa,” I jerk my head over to look at the man. He had grey, bloodshot eyes, as though he’d been crying. His hair was black and greying, but the same color as my hair. Yes. Of course, this was my father.

“P-Papa?” I ask. He nods. “Where’s mom?” He looks down solemnly.

“I’m so sorry sugar plumb, she-” He sobs. “She didn’t make it.”

I pause, suddenly filled to the brim with anger. I clench my fists and hear the EKG machine speed up. I was breathing heavily and crying. “ I want to kill them! They said they’d save her!”

“Who baby? Who do you want to kill?” Papa looks up at me. He was crying too. Not only did they not save my mom, but they didn’t save my Papa’s heart either. He probably found out by some police officer outside of the country.

“The Avengers.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT

I fall to the ground then shoot. I hear a body thump to the ground and stand up. Looking around the room, there were three bodies and one person who was still alive. She was strapped to a chair and looking at her made me flinch, and a phantom pain went down my spine. How odd. I run forward, my feet tapping on the concrete. I rip the ropes off of the woman to see agent 87. Of course she’d been captured. She was our newest asset and was horrible at fighting. She was a good sniper, but snipers had teams on retrieval missions. She was meant to be a copy of me. And they failed. I grab her and press the button on my suit that calls the rescue van. This was an easy mission, but then again, most rescue missions were. Kill three or more people and then run with whoever. The van gets to the door just as I open it. Then someone swoops down in front of me. Agent 87 jumps into the van and it drives away. “Shit,” I mutter.

“Hi there,” the voice sounded young. It had to be. The person in front of me was wearing a red and blue spandex suit, with what looked like spiderwebs in black. The eyes were long, and oval shaped. They moved as he spoke. “Looks like your ride left.”

This was a boy not even fifteen. But then again, I was a girl, not even fifteen. I swing at the boy with my left hand, and pull out my gun and shoot with my right. For some reason he was still there, standing, not even bloody.

“Ow, hey, that’s not nice,” the boy says. I growl deep in my throat and shoot again. There are spiderwebs around the bullet and it flies past him. “Okay, ma’am, you’ve got some anger issues.” Fine, I’ll do this the old fashion way. I pull out my knife and start swinging. I slash his arm, making him wince, but it looks like I didn’t even rip the fabric. He still held his arm carefully to his chest. I swing again, and he blocks. Webbing is shot at my stomach and I fly backwards, but I manage to catch myself before hitting the wall. I caught my lip between my mask and my teeth, so it was bleeding. I pull out another gun and fire. I point blank shot his shoulder but he only winced. The boy held his shoulder then shook it off, literally, the bullet falling to the ground.

Maybe I don’t need to kill him.

**OVERRIDE: Logic unsound, target Webboy.**

I fire again, and he dodges. I lunge towards him with the knife and impale him in the stomach with it. I pull my knife away and look at the boy, hunched over, on his side, clutching his stomach. I turn and run, seeing our van just a block over. They were waiting for me to kill the new target, of course.

**MISSION SUCCESS**

I still feel bad.

**OVERRIDE: Logic unsound, target was a threat to original mission success.**

I nod to myself and hop into the van.

**MISSION SUCCESS**

I nod to myself once again. I take off my mask and touch my lip. It was still bleeding so it probably required stitches. Another agent, agent 35, looks over at me and says, “No more missions for you at this moment.”As always, I feel tension leave my body. I always so badly wanted to follow and complete a mission that I get tense over it for no reason. However, I can’t seem to remember much from my missions, ever. Just the information I was originally told, how many bullets I have left and the outcome. Always a successful mission. “Dr. Erlines will be happy to see you.”

“Yes Agent 35, I’m sure he will,” I agree politely. Something about his posture made me think that he was hiding something, but I am not instructed to extract information from anyone so why bother? Besides, he was just stating a fact. My papa was always happy to see me. “Agent 35, please get an additional nurse with a stitch kit, my lip is still bleeding profusely.”

“Who was that anyways?” Agnet 35 asks. He then flinches it, but decides he hid it well enough. I try to think back, my head hurting. My mind helpfully supplies an answer however. “Some kind of webboy or whatever; he shot webs out of his wrists and refused to die, I even shot him in the shoulder. I ended up catching him off guard and stabbing him in the gut.”

Agent 35 tenses and swallows. It wasn’t obvious. None of his actions ever were, we’re agents for a reason, but I still detected it. I look over at him and analyze him. He was a fairly attractive man, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and had a nice groomed and slicked back haircut. He had a very dark color palette; dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin. He was built too, being meant to go on missions like this with me, but still lean. I faintly remember his real name, John. “John?” He jumps when I say his real name. “I have just discovered that you would be considered attractive to the female eye and thought it would do you some good to know that, coming from a female.”

He sighs. “Yes, uh, thank you.”

He’s been here longer then me, but I’ve surpassed him in many ways. Maybe that’s why he didn’t take it as a true compliment? “I’m sorry, you know how I’m trained. What I’m trying to say is that your handsome.”

“I get it 39,” there was almost a laugh in there.” “I just wasn’t expecting my name. At all.”

I feel something bubble up in my throat as a smile. I let out a small laugh and the bubbling goes away. “It’s fine.”

“You’re not too bad yourself y’know,” He says, nudging my shoulder. Warmth spreads through my shoulder. Suddenly the door separating us from the cab opens up.

“Agents 39, 35, 87, we’re arriving at the compound,” a man says. The door closes once more. I grab my mask and John picks up a cloth from beside him. Agent 87 was still dazed. John dabs at my chin with the cloth.

“Y’know, for such an amazing super assassin, and the daughter of a world renowned doctor, you sure do get a lot of minor injuries,” John laughs out.

“Got to keep the game fun some how,” I say. I kept wondering about how he talked. He was using half words, adding on additional sounds, and just keeps going. Was that normal? English was weird.

**OVERRIDE: Unnecessary information**

Why was that of all things unnecessary?

**ПЕРЕПОЛНЕНО: обучение рекомендуется**

What?

And suddenly the world goes black.

~*~

 _“_ _Y҉̸̟̱̰̖̼̘͈̜͝e̢̧̺̩̦̪̦̺̲̝̝̻͎̘͓̼͝l̢̩̼͉̤̬̙̜̯̩͔͖̮̜͓͎̻͓͓͘͝͞ͅe͇̩̘̘̝̯̥̝̠̤̰͎̘̰̳͉̜̳̕ͅn̛͏̟͓͕͔̰̜̘̰̖̼̭̟͘͝a̵̧̧̬̳̖͓̩̬͕͜_ _baby?”_

_“Yes papa?”_

_“I need you to run please baby, I’ll try and-”_

_“B-but papa”_

_The ground shifts, rising between us._

_“I’m gonna go get Mama, but please_ _Y҉̸̟̱̰̖̼̘͈̜͝e̢̧̺̩̦̪̦̺̲̝̝̻͎̘͓̼͝l̢̩̼͉̤̬̙̜̯̩͔͖̮̜͓͎̻͓͓͘͝͞ͅe͇̩̘̘̝̯̥̝̠̤̰͎̘̰̳͉̜̳̕ͅn̛͏̟͓͕͔̰̜̘̰̖̼̭̟͘͝a̵̧̧̬̳̖͓̩̬͕͜_ _run!”_

_“P-pap-”_

_“Run baby! Run please!”_

_“Papa? Mama?”_

 

~*~

 

I wake up, warmth surrounding me. I’m in my small twin sized bed, under both mine and agent 35’s duvet. I remember he gave me his becau-

I groan as my head starts to ache, badly. Suddenly there’s movement. “Here Agent 39,” I hear agent… agent who now?

“Ugh,” I’m being sat up and a glass of water is in my hands. “Who are you?”

“I’m agent 35, miss,” there was pain in his voice, and it was scratchy. He must’ve just gotten out of a fight. “I’ll call your father.”

“Please do,” I respond, sipping at my water. I must’ve gotten another concussion. Agent 35 pauses at the door, looks over his shoulder at me, and then turns and walks away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I do feel I may have rushed into this and it might get confusing, but I hope it's very clear about what's going on right here.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look up, seeing a stranger. He had dark hair, and dark eyes. His skin was tan where I could see it. He was very handsome. “I’ll call your father.”  
> “Please do,” I say. I grab the water and he starts to leave. “Hold on, what’s your name?”  
> He looks down. “I’m Agent 35, or John.” He looks at me, eyes glazed over, and gleaming. It send a shiver down my spine. It shouldn’t be both.  
> ERROR: Logic unsound.  
> “Please,” He says. “Please call me John.”

  
I aim, and fire. I was the sniper this mission and I’ve just succeeded. Agent 35 helps me up and we escape to a roof. I glances over at me. His mask hid his face, but I knew what was under there. I bite my lip under my own mask. “Well come on, let’s jump.” He jumps up and down like a child a few times before winking. Before I know it, he pulls me to him by my waist and jumps off the high building. We fall and I hear the clink of my vest attaching to his. We point our feet as we reach the water below us.  
**MISSION COMPLETE**  
I go lax as we reach the sewer, where an escape sub was waiting. I hear him speak behind me, his breath ruffling my hair and lips rubbing my ear. This felt familiar too, “No more missions for you today.” I go lax in his hold. Then I sit up inside the sub on the seat. One of our usual drivers is controlling the sub. Suddenly, it feels like the sub is lifting out of the water. Then I realize it is. There’s webbing on the windshield. I curse.  
**NEW MISSION: Stop Webboy**  
 **OVERRIDE;ERROR: Webboy dead**  
What?  
OVERRIDE:Revived  
Before I know it I’m outside of the sub and there he stands. A boy in red and blue spandex, with white, long almond shaped eyes, and black web details around the entirety of his suit. Agent 35 was beside me, his mask back on. What a shame, I like his face.  
**OVERRIDE;ERROR: Logic unsound. Agent 35 needs to protect his face and identity**  
 **ERROR: Identity?**  
 **OVERRIDE: Continue mission.**  
I shoot the Webboy. He remains unscathed. Why does this feel so familiar? This feels as though I've done this before.  
**ERROR: Webboy presumed dead, killed by Ally Erlines**  
 **OVERRIDE: Revived; continue mission.**  
I lunge forward and shove my knife through his suit into his shoulder. Shows him, I think. Wait, why?  
**OVERRIDE: Unnecessary Information.**  
Wait, why was this unnecessary?!  
**OVERRIDE: Unnecessary questions.**  
**WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!**  
 **ПЕРЕПОЛНЕНО: обучение рекомендуется**  
Then I fall off the sub.

~*~  
“Hey Ally,” John says. I look up at him. He makes his way across the room to lay in between my legs facing me. I grab his jaw with both hands and kiss him. It was short, but intimate, and when we pulled away we rest our foreheads against each others.  
“I hate it when you go on missions by yourself,” I say, taking in a deep breath, smelling his cologne.  
“It was a simple assassination, and I wasn’t alone, agent 32 was with me,” John says. He had that beautiful glint in his eyes, the gleaming that always reflected his mood. No one else else saw it, said his eyes always looked glazed over. I was beginning to think that they were to show his love. I scoff, processing his words.  
“Even better, how you likin’ that rack?” I say. He laughs and leans down, pushing the side of his face to my chest, in between my breasts.  
“Well babe, you don’t have much of one,” He laughs, moving up into the crook of my neck. I smack the back of his head, laughing as well.  
“You know what I mean!” I was trying to sound mean but I was still laughing.  
“Ally,” he gets very serious. “I love you.”

~*~

I wake up, warmth surrounding me. I’m in my small twin sized bed, under two duvets. I wonder who gave me the other one and why. I sit up, groaning at a pain in my side. Suddenly there’s movement and a glass is on my bedside table. “Here,” I look up, seeing a stranger. He had dark hair, and dark eyes. His skin was tan where I could see it. He was very handsome. “I’ll call your father.”  
“Please do,” I say. I grab the water and he starts to leave. “Hold on, what’s your name?”  
He looks down. “I’m Agent 35, or John.” He looks at me, eyes glazed over, and gleaming. It send a shiver down my spine. _It shouldn’t be both._  
**ERROR: Logic unsound.**  
“Please,” He says. “Please call me John.” There was a sense of pleading at first that quickly went away. I nod and he smiles. Walking out of the door he doesn’t look back before closing it. _Why didn’t he look back?_ **It doesn’t matter.** Maybe it does. I shake my head and finish my water.  
“Ally, come with me please,” I look up to see my dad. Dr. Erlines is what everyone else calls him. But he’s papa to me. **Correct.** _Wrong!_  
**ERROR**  
I nod and get up to follow Papa.  
He leads me down a hallway that’s usually off limits. Papa’s office and the trainee area. “Am I going to be training new recruits?” I ask. It would be punishment enough. It’s hard enough going easy on the regular agents, going easy on the recruits though? That was almost… painful. It was very painful for them, but I was always the one need ice baths afterwards. _And back massages._ **By yourself?**  
**ERROR**  
I shake my head, the aching returning. Papa stays silent. It was eerie in the hallway. It was very well-lit, especially compared to the main compound and it made my eyes hurt. We didn’t have many lights in the hallways usually. We only had them here because the recruits tended to get worse injuries. Overall I had a _**bad feeling**_ in the pit of my stomach. For once, at the mention of feelings I didn’t feel a self-argument rising to my subconscious. We go to a room that I was all too familiar with, and that I didn’t recognize at all. My head spun, trying to remember if I was ever in here. Was there even a room here? _Yes!_ **Don’t ask questions that don’t need answers**. I shake my head once again. “Papa?” I say.  
“You’re going to get what you want,” he says. He pushes me back against a table. I sit on it. “Lay down. This room is where you started. You’re the only one still here that started in this room. You will re-go through your last stage of initiation training.”  
My head spins more now, trying to remember too much at once, but one thing is definite. **The Original Asset: The Winter Soldier**. Just who he was, when he was, was beyond me. I just lay back and Papa ties me down to the table with leather straps. Attaching me to a machine via wires. Then setting a metal mechanism over my head. I felt a panic undertone. Run, get out! What are you doing?! You’re in danger! Just stay calm. He’d never hurt you. I close my eyes and see the agent from my room behind my eyelids. I quickly open my eyes and ignore my pulsing heart. The table was cold under me. _Even though I’d been here for days on end_. What? I just got here.  
**OVERRIDE: Logic unsound**.  
I nod to myself and close my eyes again, meeting dark eyes in the process. I push the image out of my mind. No, I don't know who's eyes they are but they bother me. It's like they hold more sadness and love at the same time then I've ever felt in my life. I open my eyes and Papa is behind a protective barrier. Why, I don't know, but I have a feeling something is going to go wrong.  
Suddenly there’s pain burning through my entire body. The pain was unbearable and I scream out. My thin night clothes feel like they were burning themselves into my body. I wrestle with the leather straps at my arms and legs. They were all over, making the burning worse. I could feel every contact. Over my chest, my arms, legs, and joints. I scream out once more. It was burning into my body. Why was I here?!  
_For papa. For mama. To avenge them. To get vengeance against the ones who said they'd avenge the world._  
**For papa. He's making you stronger so you aren't caught off guard like these last few missions. You were becoming weak. It’s that other agents fault.**  
_John has been your saving grace, reminding you about the human part of you._  
**Asset isn't human, she is a machine with a set pronouns based on a human body.**  
_I am human!_  
**We're an asset!**  
I cry more as my head begins hurting, my thoughts fight each other so fast I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. Then I roar out in anger and pain. I sit up, the straps snapping off of my body. The machines turn off and the pain subsides, but the burning is worse than ever. A nurse walks in, looking calm, but sweaty. He takes out ear plugs from his ears. Then I looks at the machine and takes notes.  
I'm angry at him. I don’t know why, but I am. I reach out with both hands and before I know it I'm standing and he's on the ground. The doctor walks into the room. My anger has subsided. “Very good. Now, who are you?”  
“The brown recluse, agent 39,” I respond.  
“What is your name?” He asks. I rack my brain. I have a name?  
“Brown Recluse,” I say.  
“Correct, you’re an asset,” He says. I look at him. “A machine to do my bidding. What is it you want most?”  
“To kill the avengers,” The answer slips out of my mouth and for a moment I wonder if I was wrong.  
“That is your ultimate mission that you will be training for, yes,” he replies. “Therefore what you want most. Now, who am I?”  
“You’re Doctor,” I state simply. Names don’t matter.  
“Yes, I am doctor Erlines,” He grins wickedly. “You are the Successful Asset: The Brown Recluse.  
**INFORMATION RECEIVED: BROWN RECLUSE, SUCCESSFUL ASSET.**  
“You show so much potential, now,” He rubs his hands together. “You have a new mission, assassinate Pepper Potts.”  
“Yes sir.”  
**INFORMATION RECEIVED: KILL PEPPER POTTS.**  
 **MISSION GRANTED.**  
I walk out of the training area and into the gear room. I change into my mission gear and load up my weapons. I should only need one sniper rifle, but I load up a few pistols and some knives.  
_“Didn’t you know I specialize in knives?”_  
I shake the thought out of my head and walk towards the exit. There was a mercedes waiting already. Two other agents were in the car. One was driving and I’m guessing one was my backup. His suit read agent 35. He looked strong but was very lean and skinny. Perfect for my backup on this mission.  
_“I will never let you go on a mission alone! Never! You hear me!”_  
I shake that thought out as well. It was unnecessary. I sit in the car beside agent 35. “Who’s our target?” He asks, voice cold and eyes staring at the seat in front of him, glazed over.  
“Pepper Potts,” I say, cold. He snaps his head over to look at me.  
“What? She’ll be protected by Tony Stark! Y’know Iron Man!” He sounded angry but all I could focus on was how he said his words. He was using half words, adding on additional sounds, and just keeps going. Was that normal? It doesn’t matter.  
“That’s why we’ll wait to do it at night. If we do it tonight when they’re both asleep, it’ll be easier to kill her,” I state simply. The tone of my voice clearly said that the conversation was over. He shakes his head and looks away.  
“Then this’ll take a lot longer then you think,” Agent 35 says. I look over at him. At the same time he turns to look at me. My eyes meet his deep chocolate pools, glazed over in… some kind of emotion. Weak.  
“It doesn’t matter how long it’ll take, just that it gets done,” I say.  
He looks taken aback. “You haven’t said that in two years! What the hell happened to you?!”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean,” I say. He takes in a breath then huffs.  
“I’ve been going on missions with you for the past three years, you don’t remember because you’ve been programmed to forget whatever you see or hear on your missions,” he says.  
“Understandable,” I state. “I was trained to be the most successful officer for the agency.”  
“What’s the name of the agency?” He asks. He was asking in curiosity but rather in anger.  
“That is not information that is necessary for me to do my job,” I reply calmly.  
“Don’t you want to know if the jobs are bad or good?” He asks.  
“Bad or good, it’s my job nonetheless,” I look out of my window. Everyone was quiet in the car, but I could feel Agent 35 seething in anger.  
“Hail Hydra,” the driver mutters. Two voices echo, I think one of them was me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story! I'm sorry that it gets really confusing, but I'm trying to master my writing style, and I really like the way this is being written! Please tell me how you like it and if you don't why!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how I was breathing, all I knew was that I was.
> 
> “What the fu-” Agent 35 is cut off as the car flips.

Agent 35 and I sit in the car outside of the woods leading to the Avengers Compound. Pepper and Tony live here the majority of the time. The two are usually inseparable, but Pepper has a job in New York City, which should make things easier for me to get her alone. Of not, she also sleeps. We’ve been over here for the past 2 days, hiding in the woods, and I occasionally send Agent 35 out to get us food. In a flash, I see a car head down the road heading to the compound. Behind it was a motorcycle and I quickly start up the engine and follow. I floor it and soon I’m on the road, heading towards the compound as well. I turn the car suddenly, pulling the car into the woods. If Tony had company at this hour, it meant that Pepper was definitely asleep. I grab my sniper and get out of the car. I run silently and climb the tree closest to their bedroom. They had a giant window facing in and out on their bed. I see Pepper in her bed. Tony was outside talking to the other people. Pepper was sitting on her bed, using her computer.

I look through the scope, aiming for the brain. I fire- and she moves, I hit her shoulder. She screams. I curse under my breath. Climbing down the tree, I try not to fall. I hit the ground silently and run around the long way, avoiding the cameras, to the car. I slide in and the motor starts silently. Agent 35 starts backing up through the trees. Eventually we’re far enough away not to be heard and close enough to be on the road. He drives silently, breathing heavy in anger. I didn’t know how I was breathing, all I knew was that I was.

“What the fu-” Agent 35 is cut off as the car flips.

 

~*~

 

_ “ _ _ Y҉̸̟̱̰̖̼̘͈̜͝e̢̧̺̩̦̪̦̺̲̝̝̻͎̘͓̼͝l̢̩̼͉̤̬̙̜̯̩͔͖̮̜͓͎̻͓͓͘͝͞ͅe͇̩̘̘̝̯̥̝̠̤̰͎̘̰̳͉̜̳̕ͅn̛͏̟͓͕͔̰̜̘̰̖̼̭̟͘͝a̵̧̧̬̳̖͓̩̬͕͜  !  _ _ Come on, let’s go!” the little boy yells. I giggle, following silently. We run through the woods until we reach a creek. “ _ _ Y҉̸̟̱̰̖̼̘͈̜͝e̢̧̺̩̦̪̦̺̲̝̝̻͎̘͓̼͝l̢̩̼͉̤̬̙̜̯̩͔͖̮̜͓͎̻͓͓͘͝͞ͅe͇̩̘̘̝̯̥̝̠̤̰͎̘̰̳͉̜̳̕ͅn̛͏̟͓͕͔̰̜̘̰̖̼̭̟͘͝a̵̧̧̬̳̖͓̩̬͕͜  ,  _ _ you’ll always stay with me, right?” he asks. I look up at him with big eyes. _

_ “Of course!” I say. He smiles, making me smile. We sit by the creek for a while, talking about everything. _

_ He looks over at me. “Hey,” he pauses, smiling lightly. “I love you.” _

_ He kisses my forehead, but the angle causes him to fall into the rushing, freezing stream. “JOHN!” _

  
  


~*~

 

**OVERRIDE;ERROR;OVERRIDE;ERROR;OVERRIDE-** _ stop! _

I wake up, to slow beeping. Something warm was around my hand. I sit up slowly. I was in a white, metal bed with two warm hospital blankets on me along with what looks like a quilt.I look over and see another hand wrapped around mine. I follow up the arm to the owner and see another person. I jerk my hand away. “Who are you?” I ask. This feels oddly familiar, like it’s happened before.

“It’s be baby, it’s John,” the boy was sobbing. I look over at him and analyze him. He was a fairly attractive man, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and had a nice groomed and slicked back haircut. He had a very dark color palette; dark eyes, dark hair, tan skin. He was built too, but still lean. John, my love. My childhood best friend. The one that followed me into this cursed agency just to make sure I was never alone.

“John,” I sob out, relief filling my voice. “You came for me!” I feel tears on my face. John smiles, wiping a tear.

“Of course, I did,” he says. “Why wouldn’t I?” I sniffle when he comes forward to press his lips to my forehead. He was a few days unshaven, but it wasn’t messy. The hairs tickled my forehead. “Do you remember who you worked for?”

I try to think before my head starts hurting. All I can remember is John. I remember him angry, flirting with me, cuddling me, kissing me,  _ dancing with me. _ I remember only John. “No, just you,” I say simply. He has a sad smile and his eyes glaze over, over his gleam. “Stop that!” I exclaim, throwing my hands up to his face. “Don’t do that, it’s… scary…”

“Do what?” He asks.

“Everything I remember is you! And when you’re happy your eyes gleam like you’ve swallowed the sun, but when your angry or sad… they… you look like you’re dead…” I trail off at the end, thinking about everything that I know. John smiling, not truly happy. John sad, even though the gleam was still there. John saving me everythi-

**OVERRIDE;ERROR**

**MISSION GRANTED:**

**KILL PEPPER POTTS**

The pain was unbearable. The bed underneath me felt cold, even though I’d been in to it for days on end. The thin cloth on me felt as though it was searing itself into my skin as I writhed. Suddenly I hear screaming and then, I realize it’s my own. It sounds so familiar. Feels like I’ve screamed like this once before.

I heard voices all around me. One was yelling, like commands. A few were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. The beeping was very loud and what was even louder was my mind.

_ Stop it!!! _

**There’s nothing I can do, there’s a different program in here! It’s hurting the asset.**

_ Well, I  _ am  _ the asset, she needs help. _

**_HELP._ **

“HELP!” I scream. Suddenly there’s an explosion and I black out.

 

~*~

  
  


I wake up on the ground, covered in blood. There was a knife in my hand I was kneeling over something.

**_John._ **

I drop the knife and pull John’s head into my lap. “You’ll be okay! What happened?” I ask, pleading.

“They’re here, they found us,” he was chuckling. Tears streamed down his face but his eyes only gleamed. “You fought them off as long as possible.”

“John, John, you’ll be okay, I can fix this-”

“They’re right y’know,” he says, catching me off guard. “Your life does flash before your eyes before you die, and y’know what? My life was a mess,” He laughs. “The first time I saw you I thought you were so beautiful; I was so distracted that I tripped right over my feet.” Something warm trickled down my face. I didn’t know whether it was tears or blood. “Then you came and helped me up. These past three years have been torturous. But every time you forgot you remembered faster; every time you fell in love with me it stayed a little longer-” he cuts himself off with a sob like laugh. “And I just fell in love with you more,” a growl rips out of his throat. “Then Erlines took you for additional training, tortured you again and-and it took everything I had to not kill him, because I knew you’d never forgive.” He makes eye contact with me finally, his eyes dilating. “Yelena, I love you.”

“I lo-love you too!” I can’t finish before he goes limp. He had a wound on his side that had bled out. “John… John wake up please!”

**Who’s Yelena?**

I scream as loud as I can and sob out. I cradled his body in my arms rocked back and forth.

I hear footsteps behind me. “Mr. Stark, can you come here?”

There was a muffled response but I looked up, a fire in my eyes.

**_Webboy._ **

**_HIS FAULT._ **

**_MISSION GRANTED: KILL WEBBOY._ **

I stand, grab the knife and lunge for the boy. Before either of us know it, my knife is embedded in his stomach. I take my hand off the knife and shove him into the ground. I then kick the knife further into his body, the hilt producing more blood. Someone grabs my shoulder. I grab the hand and throw him forward. 

**_Wonder boy._ **

**_HIS FAULT_ **

**_MISSION GRANTED: KILL WONDER BOY_ **

I grab the red white and blue shield from his hands, and shove the side of his into his chest, right over his heart. I can’t get it back out so it stays there. I see something silver in the corner of my eye. “Stevie..” I turn and see the original asset.

**_Winter._ **

**_HIS FAULT_ **

**_MISSION GRANTED KILL WINTER._ **

I run forward, but something catches me. I throw them forward. It was the so-called Falcon.

**_Falcon._ **

**_HIS FAULT_ **

**_MISSION GRANTED: KILL FALCON._ **

I grab the knife from his belt and stab him in the back. I unlodge the knife and run forward to the winter soldier. I go to slice his chest but he deflects. He shoves his own knife toward me, but I use his strength to turn him around. I kick his back and he goes flying forward. He lands on top of Wonder boy, making them groan. Suddenly there’s something blue in the corner of my eye. I turn and narrowly miss a shot to my shoulder.

**_TONY STARK_ **

**_IRON MAN_ **

**_HIS FAULT_ **

**_MISSION GRANTED:_ **

**_KILL IRON MAN._ **

I run to get the gun off the winter soldier. I grab it and shoot at a separation in Tony’s armor. It just goes straight off. Then my arms are at my side with… webbing?

What is this?

OVERRIDE: Unnecessary questions.

What is that?

ПЕРЕПОЛНЕНО: обучение рекомендуется

Then I fall to the ground.

**_Get out._ **

You’re bad at your job. I’m your back up.

_ Our back up is John! _

**She’s right, Agent 39 is the asset’s back up.**

Not anymore, he’s dead, but I’m not her back up, or the assets. I’m  **yours.**

**No.**

_ Yo-you can’t just do that!  _

**_LEAVE!_ **

No, you. Ladies first after all.

_ What n- _

**What happened to her?**

What’s about to happen to you.

**What do you me-**

Finally. Alone at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...hi! um.... imnotsorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John, please don’t leave me, I love you!”
> 
> He starts walking away. “I love you too,” then he fades away and I fall to the ground.

I wake up, to slow beeping. Opening my eyes, something felt wrong. The bed was too big, the walls were tan, the blanket was warm and heavy.

You’re in enemy territory.

Am I? Great, captured.

Only one alive.

Great, no one to save me.

_No agent 35 either. _

**Get out.**

I groan as my head starts hurting. Then I hear voices outside my room.

“She’s been asleep for a while Buck,” a strong, masculine voice says.

“I know that look Steve, her mind was resetting itself, it happened to me all the time,” another masculine voice replies, angry. “I’ve made that face!”

“Yeah Steve, he’s right, she was muttering in russian, she said override: wipe necessary” no one just says that, especially not in russian,” that voice was feminine.

Did I?

No, they’re lying.

**Shut up**.

I gasp as I feel a spiking pain. The beeping speeds up, and I hear footsteps hurry towards the room.

Three people walk in. Winter Soldier, Black Widow and Captain America.

_It’s their fault your here._

I lunge forward only to find that my torso is strapped to the bed. The beeping speeds up even more, annoyingly so. I growl and look at the EKG. I push myself up as far as I can go and shove the EKG machine. The screen caves in and the beeping stops. I turn to the others. The Winter Soldier had a pained look on his face, Captain America looked in awe and the Black Widow was walking towards me. “Here are some clothes,” she tosses a pile of clothing towards me.

**Her fault**

_No! She’s not doing anything wrong-_

Shut up, both of you.

I groan as my head aches. “You’re safe here, there’s no reason to be scared,” I hear wonderboy say. _Captain America._

**Enemy.**

How are you back?!

I groan again. “There is no such thing as safe for me, not anymore,” I reply.

They all look taken aback. Another person walks into the room. **_Dr. Bruce Banner._ ** The aching dulls as every piece of my mind agrees. “You will be safe, I just need to ask a few questions.” I nod. He’s a doctor, like papa, everything he does will be to help me. “Do you know who all you attacked.”

“Um..” I start. My head starts aching but I remember the orders that the programming gave me. “Falcon… well, Wonder Boy, Captain america, The Original Asset, Tony Stark and… webboy?”

“Peter Parker, spider-man, now what were you thinking while fighting?” Dr. Banner was taking notes.

That question doesn’t need an answer.

“That question doesn’t need an answer,” I reply, monotone. Dr. Banner looks taken aback.

“Every question needs an answer,” he replies. “Now, who’s telling you that it doesn’t need an answer?”

How does he know tha-

“ **_Program 2._ **”

“What?” Barnes steps forward. “They’ve only ever used one program, the one that just spoke for you.”

“What is Program 2?” Banner asks.

I can feel myself shaking. “ **Secret,** _evil,_ necessary.”

“Speak with one, please,” Barnes says. **When did he become Barnes?**

_He’s human._

What about the original asset do you not understand. Just leave.

**_No-_ **

“Program two is the backup program for **Project** , it is intended to save the asset when it is in need, ” I reply. “ **_It’s hurting us!_ **”

Everything goes black and I hear a high pitched scream.

 

~*~

 

_“Yelena?” I turn to see John._

_“John!” I run towards him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He wraps his arms around my waist._

_“I hate how tall they made you,” John puts his cheek in my hair. “And you always look like you have no life.”_

_We stand there for a long time. I end up crying quite a few times. Eventually I pull away and look around. We were standing in a field, and I could see a church in the distance. “Our place…”_

_John hums. “Yelena, why am I here?”_

_I turn to look at him. “Why wouldn’t you be here?” Suddenly the world looks bigger._

_“Yelena, I’m dead, I shouldn’t be here,” He says._

_“NO!” I yell. “You can’t! You’re my only constant besides Ally, and Program 2! And I’d hardly call those constants!”_

_“Yelena,” He puts his hands on my shoulder. “I shouldn’t be here, Stark killed me.”_

**_Stark._ ** _“John, please don’t leave me, I love you!”_

_He starts walking away. “I love you too,” then he fades away and I fall to the ground._

 

~*~

 

“It’s much worse then we thought,” I hear.

“Why?”

“They seemed to have gotten some of Steve’s blood, and injected it into her body, along with the serum they gave Bucky.”

“What?”

“It’s true, her mother was probably about 4’9 and her dad was only 5’8, which is her height now.”

“She’s not in her own body, she has at least two programs in her brain, and she’s been convinced that doctors can do no wrong because of Erlines.”

“Damn Erlines.”

“Tony!”

**_Tony Stark._**

I growl and lunge forward, breaking the straps holding me down. I tackle Tony and immediately I’m being pulled off.

I fight the hold on me.

“Agent 39! What is your mission?!” The voice holding me yells.

“ **_Kill Tony Stark!_ **” I yell.

“Mission override, execution immediately, authorization Agent 1, Original Asset, The Winter Soldier.” I fall limp. “Wow, can’t believe that worked.”

“Who are you,” I see wonderboy.

“I’m the Brown Recluse,” I say, hazy.

“You’re the Brown Recluse?” I hear from behind me.

“And Ally Erlines,” I say.

“Ally Erlines died, when Ultron attacked Sokovia,” Wonderboy says.

“So did my mama, but my papa said-”

“Erik Erlines is your dad?”

“Yes, and-”

“No, Erik Erlines kidnapped you when your parents died,” I look over at the Black Widow.

They’re lying. You know the truth.

“You’re lying, I know the truth,” I state.

“That was program 2,” the person holding me says.

How did he…?

“It seems like Ally is program 1, and usually the one talking,” the voice continues.

Get out of his grip.

I start struggling to get out of his grip.

“Override,” I hear and fall limp again.

He’s the original asset…

“Why are you with them?”

“They saved me,” the man holding me replies.

Saved him? “You were already safe.”

“Not really.”

“I won’t attack again, _I promise,_ ” I say.

“Who just spoke there,” The Black Widow asks.

“ _Me_.” I reply. “Yelena.”

“That’s a nice name!” A new voice says. “Oh, hi Mr. Stark.”

I turn and see a boy. Maybe two or three inches taller than me, brown hair, brown eyes… _Like John but brighter._ Webboy. Leave Yelena!

I go limp again and almost fall over as program 2 wins. “Medicine,” I say. “Headache.”

Barnes laughs. “Yeah, that’s not going away any time soon, not even hydrocodone helps it, trust me, I tried.”

They can’t help you, you’re alone.

I stay silent. “Are you ready for more questions?” I look up to see Dr. Banner. Only Barnes was still in the room, and that gave me some kind of comfort. Where are the others?

“Yes, where’d the others go?” I reply.

“It was getting crowded,” Dr. Banner answers. I nod.

Why hadn’t you seen them leave?

I can’t ask another question before Banner does. “What all do you remember from Hydra?”

“What?” I ask. “What is Hydra?”

Both Barnes and Banner look taken aback. “Nevermind that then, if it wasn’t Hydra, who trained you?”

“The agency,” I reply simply.

“Do you know the name of the agency?” Banner asks.

“That is not information that is necessary for me to do my job,” I reply calmly.

“It is necessary for us to be able to help you, you don’t have to answer now,” Banner sighs. “Do you have names for all the entities that speak for you?”

“ _Yes, we have names for ourselves, usually hidden by Erlines, the main voice_ ,” I answer. Well not me, apparently I’m Erlines. “ **Erlines cannot hear us in its head because Program 2 is blocking us out**. _We can only communicate through her voice now_. Wrong, they will no longer be communicating at all as it is harming the asset. You will call the asset Ally, though that is the name given to program one. The” My voice pauses and we all wait for it to continue. “ _Original_ was called Yelena, her free will has now been handed over to me however.” I gasp at the end of my words. “Oh my lord…”

“Was… were those your voices?” Barnes asks. I look up at him with wide eyes. I nod.

“I want free,” something wet was pouring down my face. “I just want to stay with Ally and Yelena, they’re safe!” I’m safe. “No your not!” I yell, grabbing my head. Another warm liquid trails down each side of my head and I black out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a little dramatic, but can you blame her?  
> Also, I love angst!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this! I know it's not exactly what you may have been expecting, since it's not really based on the avengers quite yet. I tried to put it in that universe for future plans, but right now it doesn't really seem like that, so, sorry! If you have any positive comments or constructive criticism please leave a comment! I love seeing how people react to my stories!


End file.
